Todo Amor que Houver Nessa Vida
by M.Cherry
Summary: Eu não costumo me lembrar de como conheci as pessoas, nem de como elas apareceram na minha vida.


**Todo Amor que Houver Nessa Vida**

* * *

><p>Eu não costumo me lembrar de como conheci as pessoas, nem de como elas apareceram na minha vida. Geralmente a gente diz <em>"Ah, foi em um parque..."<em>, mas nunca nos lembramos dos detalhes, ou do restante do dia com essa pessoa.  
>Algumas pessoas entram em nossas vidas e marcam. As marcas que digo, são as boas. Mas quando eu conheci o Potter, eu descobri que todo tipo de marca é válida quando a gente ama alguém.<p>

* * *

><p>Era uma segunda-feira daquelas em que costumamos não querer levantar. Eu tinha mais ou menos uns seis anos, minha mãe passou no meu quarto para me acordar para ir à escola.<br>"Não, mãe... Só mais cinco minutinhos..." – eu resmungava, preguiçoso.  
>"Vamos, Draco, você tem escola. Levante-se já." – ela dizia um pouco brava.<br>Levantei-me e fui o caminho todo emburrado para a escola. Eu não gostava de lá, dia sim, dia não eu pedia para minha mãe me mudar de escola. Mesmo estando lá desde os cinco anos, eu simplesmente não conseguia gostar de lá.

Era tudo muito chato, as mesmas pessoas mesquinhas, crianças metidas e menininhas que aos seis anos já pensavam em ser parasitas de homens como as mães. Claro que na época eu não pensava assim, mas era algo do tipo.  
>Eu quase não tinha amigos, só tinha um garotinho, o Goyle, que conversava comigo, mas ele tramava em como bater nos garotos da sala 90% do dia. Eu concordava, mas eu já estava ficando bem cansado de tudo aquilo. Sinceramente.<br>Enfim... Desci do carro e nem me despedi da minha mãe, foi quando vi um garotinho de óculos redondo mais remendado que tudo nesse mundo, ao meu lado. Ele estava ao lado de uma mulher pescoçuda com uma cara de pouquíssimas amizades. Ele tinha um olhar triste, mas eu não quis olhar muito... Achei incomum entrar algum aluno quase no meio do ano, geralmente na minha escola eles não aceitavam transferências. O porquê daquilo eu nunca soube, vai entender...

Continuei caminhando e vi que o menino olhava para o prédio da escola mil vezes, com receio de entrar, olhei para trás, e ele continuava de cabeça baixa... Eu não conseguia ver seus olhos.

* * *

><p>Entrei para sala e esqueci um pouco o menino novo à porta da escola, era o melhor a se fazer. Goyle veio falar comigo sobre mais um de seus planos e eu não lhe dei ouvidos, e então, ele mudou de assunto.<br>"Ei, ouvi seu pai dizer ao meu que se você realmente não gostar daqui, ele vai te mudar..."  
>"Não vejo a hora..." – eu disse, torcendo.<br>Ouvi a porta se abrir, e aquele garoto que tinha visto lá fora estava dentro da minha sala. Ele continuava de cabeça baixa, a diretora de mãos dadas com ele, como se quisesse protegê-lo de algo.  
>"Pessoal... Esse aqui é Harry Potter, dêem as boas vindas a ele, vai estudar conosco agora."<br>A sala ficou em silêncio, ele apenas sentou-se sozinho e não falou nada.

* * *

><p>Na hora do recreio, percebi que quase todos saíram da sala correndo, a ponto de atropelar a professora. Geralmente eu fazia o mesmo, saía desembestado. Mas naquele dia, não.<br>Ele ficou na sala sozinho, e apenas pegou o lanche em sua mochila. Eu preferi não incomodá-lo, talvez ele fosse tímido.  
>Quando eu abri a porta da sala, ele me surpreendeu com um "Oi", e um sorriso amarelo.<br>"Oi." – respondi de volta.  
>Cheguei um pouco mais perto dele, e me sentei na cadeira ao lado.<br>"Você não vai descer para o recreio?" – perguntei inocentemente.  
>"Não... Eu prefiro ficar sozinho aqui mesmo, pode descer..." – ele disse, abaixando a cabeça.<br>"Tá bom. Olha, meu nome é Draco Malfoy."  
>E ele apenas sorriu de novo. Eu o deixei sozinho e desci para o meu recreio.<p>

Quando eu desci, Goyle me esperava na beira da escada, todo suado, ele corria tanto que aquilo me dava nos nervos.  
>"Ei, Malfoy... Aquele Potter tem uma cara de idiota! Acho que devíamos bater nele."<br>"Eu não acho." – disse inocentemente.

Bom... Acho que já se pode imaginar: Goyle, depois disso começou a perseguir Potter a semana toda, logo, ele parou de falar comigo. Como eu era criança, não quis saber muito, e logo tratei de fingir que também o odiava, até o dia em que Goyle e ele brigaram, e eu fiquei tão em pânico, que não consegui separar a briga. Imaginem só: um bando de crianças de seis anos vendo duas se matarem em um parquinho de areia. Lindo, não é?  
>O que vocês precisam saber é que Goyle apanhou feio, Potter achou que eu não era amigo dele, quis me bater, a professora veio e nos separou. Eu saí todo arrebentado, com o olho esquerdo roxo e tudo. Foi horrível. Potter era um tanto agressivo quando pequeno, tanto que depois de toda a confusão, ouvi minha mãe comentar que ele passara por três escolas diferentes por causa disso.<p>

Depois desse dia, Potter passava pela diretoria quase todos os dias, e eu vi minha mãe, a tia dele e os pais de Goyle conversando. A tia dele não dizia quase nada, eu ficava os espiando, sabe?  
>Mas o estranho era que eu não conseguia sentir muita raiva de Potter, na época eu não tinha noção de culpa como tenho agora, mas era mais ou menos isso o que eu sentia. Era estranho... era culposo.<br>Lembro que minha mãe queria que eu ficasse o mais longe possível de Potter, ela pegou o telefone da tia dele para lembrá-lo sempre de que ele deveria ficar a anos de distância de mim.

Eu continuei indo para a escola normalmente durante um mês, só que Potter teve que mudar de sala. Eu ficava o observando na hora de ir embora, ele sempre estava com a tia, e eu notava que eles nunca conversavam, e um dia ele também me olhou, mas não era com raiva...

Ao chegar em casa, eu anotei o número da casa de Potter em um papel, e escondi no meio das minhas coisas com a esperança de um dia ligar para ele para pedir desculpas. Eu sabia que havia chances de eu levar um não enorme na cara, mas não custava tentar.

Eu tive que me mudar de escola. Tanto que eu pedi, e minha mãe me mudou mesmo. Principalmente pelo Potter. Ela disse que seria melhor ficarmos longe, e que nunca mais nos veríamos, e ponto.

No meu ultimo dia de aula, ele me esperou na porta da minha sala, mas esperou que todos saíssem primeiro, e fez sinal para eu disfarçar. Eu o obedeci.  
>Nós fomos até um canto, perto dos banheiros. Potter me olhava desconfiado, mas eu sabia que ele não havia me chamado para socar minha cara, e sim para conversar.<br>"Boa sorte para você na nova escola, Malfoy."  
>"Tudo bem, Potter... Eu te desculpo."<p>

Ele apertou minha mão, e depois disso, nós ficamos dez anos sem nos ver pessoalmente.

* * *

><p>Eu ligava para ele escondido quase todas as noites, mas nós nunca marcamos de nos encontrar. E quando eu pude perceber, aos quinze anos, eu sentia algo diferente pelo Potter.<p>

Nós ficamos nisso durante um tempo, mas eu nunca tive coragem de me declarar para ele, até mesmo porque eu demorei a admitir para mim mesmo, demorei bastante. Eu não queria acreditar, saí pegando todas. Tinha umas três namoradas fixas, gostava de algumas, mas nada de tirar o Potter da cabeça.

O que eu sabia era que ele se preparava para ser advogado, e eu também, só que eu tinha o famoso "_pai_trocínio", ele não, coitado.  
>Ele não contava sobre a vida pessoal dele, quer dizer, só às vezes. Uma vez ele disse que passava as piores situações com a tia dele, e que ela era insuportável. Mas depois, quando eu quis tocar no assunto, ele não quis, e eu deixei pra lá.<p>

* * *

><p>Um dia, nós resolvemos nos encontrar. O que faltava era o local, mas eu resolvi fazer uma loucura e chamá-lo para a casa de campo da minha família. Meus pais não estranharam tanto porque eu ia para lá sempre que queria focar nos estudos.<p>

No começo o Potter ficou meio cismado, mas eu consegui convencê-lo, afinal, nós éramos amigos, qual era o problema?  
>Eu saí de casa na sexta à noite e pedi para o Potter me esperar em frente à porta da antiga escola. E ele aceitou.<br>Confesso que quando o vi fiquei meio perturbado, talvez fosse porque não o via há anos, e pela webcam fica difícil ver alguns detalhes.

Nós ficamos sérios durante um tempo, e eu pedi para que ele entrasse e colocasse a mochila no banco de trás.  
>Eu fiquei meio tímido perto dele, sei lá. E ele ficou com uma cara de quem estava sendo intimidado.<br>Reparei que ele mudou um pouco, ele continuava sendo quieto. Era o jeito dele e ponto.

Nós ficamos quietos a viagem toda. Era estranho eu estar tão quieto, e eu via como Potter estava tenso. Ele mal respirava, era estranho um homem ficar assim com outro por perto. Eu preferi não puxar assunto, eu não sabia o que ele estava sentindo, e não queria que ele soubesse o que eu sentia, nem eu mesmo acreditava.

* * *

><p>Chegamos à casa de campo e Potter pegou a mochila dele. Fomos caminhando lentamente até a casa, a vista era linda, um cenário e tanto.<br>"Quanto tempo..." – foi o que eu consegui dizer.  
>"É. Depois de toda aquela confusão..." – Potter disse, sorrindo.<br>"Mas nós éramos crianças, nada a ver pensar nisso agora."  
>"É o jeito."<p>

E subimos enfim, até a casa. Estava vazia, como eu gostava. Limpa, aconchegante e com aquele silêncio que eu tanto apreciava. Nós nos sentamos no tapete da sala, depois de conversar um tempo. Eu estava meio tímido, mas depois me acostumei.

Potter era divertido, ele tinha conversas inteligentes. Contou-me até que tinha uma namorada e disse a ela que a viagem era com a galera da faculdade. Doido. Eu, por minha vez, não dei satisfação a nenhuma das minhas namoradas.  
>"E ela não ficou puta da vida com você?" – eu perguntei, sorrindo.<br>"Mais ou menos, mas ela entendeu. Mês passado eu realmente tive que fazer isso... Eu só vim porque você é meu amigo."  
>"E... Você já comentou algo sobre mim para ela? Da amizade?"<br>"Já... Mas não nos mínimos detalhes, acho que não tem nada a ver, ela saber disso. Não tem muita importância. Foi uma briga de crianças."

Eu fiquei quieto. Suspirei e fui até a cozinha buscar o whisky, sem bebida não ia rolar. Voltei rapidamente e entreguei o copo nas mãos de Potter, que triscou levemente na minha. Senti uma coisa estranha, meu corpo se arrepiou.  
>Nós ficamos em silêncio, e eu tomei o whisky numa golada só. Potter ainda não havia bebido, ele estava olhando para mim, fixamente, como se reparasse cada movimento meu. O whisky desceu queimando pela minha garganta, e eu imaginei como seria se eu cometesse uma loucura com Potter. Eu estava queimando.<p>

Eu me aproximei dele, não tão perto, mas de um modo que dava para reparar algumas coisas. Ele enfim, tomou a dose que eu havia lhe dado, mas sem deixar de me olhar. Eu estava com medo, eu estava confuso, mas por um momento eu soube o que ele queria. Era loucura. Mas não era. Ele queria, eu queria. Nós.  
>Ele deixou o copo de lado, e se aproximou de mim. Muito. Nós ficamos nos encarando, os hálitos muito próximos, o desejo no ar, e era o que eu queria. E não era errado, era certo.<p>

* * *

><p>E então, eu o beijei. No começo, ele ficou assustado, mas depois correspondeu de uma forma que eu jamais imaginei que fosse acontecer. Era desesperador e urgente, eu precisava dele, e ele de mim. Nós fomos nos despindo rapidamente, ele depositava beijos urgentes em meu pescoço, enquanto eu tirava minhas calças. Foi tudo muito rápido, e eu queria que ele me possuísse. Era estranho, eu estava carente de alguém que não conhecia direito. Eu precisava dele. Queria. Desejava.<br>Beijamo-nos pela ultima vez, e eu fiquei de costas para Potter, eu podia sentir sua excitação, e eu já não aguentava mais, eu tinha pressa dele.

Sentir Potter dentro de mim foi uma das melhores coisas, sentir que ele me queria, e eu também. Era estranho, mas era necessário, era certo para nós dois, e nós precisávamos viver aquilo.  
>Eu podia ouvir seus gemidos roucos, e depois eram os nossos gemidos, num uníssono, e não importava mais nada.<p>

* * *

><p>Esses encontros se repetiram muitas vezes. Sentir Potter debruçar-se sobre mim, o peso dele era a melhor coisa do mundo naquelas horas. Mas ninguém podia saber, e às vezes eu me pego sentindo saudades de momentos que a gente não viveu. De conversas que não tivemos, de brigas que não brigamos. Sentia saudade dos beijos, do sexo urgente, dos olhos verdes, do sorriso tímido. Saudade do que eu não fiz.<p>

Nós ainda somos amigos, nós ainda nos encontramos, ainda precisamos um do outro e eu o amo de uma forma que ele nem imagina. Mas eu preciso ir embora, porque eu não sei quanto tempo essa saudade ilusória vai durar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Fic escrita para o AS da seção Pinhão do seisvê, tirei o Thiago Percivanian e a fic foi escrita de todo meu coração, espero ter agradado a ele. Agradeço a Ninica/Cora Coralina que betou, já que ela não lê slash nem com a porra toda, e aceitou betar essa aqui. E a você leitor, mandar reviews, preciso saber se mandei bem depois de tanto tempo sem nada.

Beijos.


End file.
